


busog

by jjingobingo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, tagalog fic
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjingobingo/pseuds/jjingobingo
Summary: nang dahil sa graham balls, cinall out ng instructor sila jongin at kyungsoo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: KD Writing Challenge





	busog

**Author's Note:**

> hindi ko alam kung may sense ito!!!!! im sorry agad huhuhu. pati title sobrang ewan hahahah
> 
> thank you miss milla for giving me ideas, salamat din sa kaunting push para masulat ko it. shet!!!! 
> 
> happy reading, sana magustuhan nyo huhu.

philippine literature.

iyon ang pangalawang subject nila sa araw na ito. 

alas dos na ng tanghali at tatlong oras ang subject nila na ito. nakaka-isang oras na sila pero antok na antok na si jongin. ni hindi na nga nya alam kung ano ang sinasabi ng instructor nila. hindi pa nakatulong na air conditioned ang room nila ngayon kaya sobrang napipikit na si jongin. 

"antok ka na?" napansin yata ni kyungsoo ang namumungay nyang mata. tumango si jongin at sumandal sa balikat ng nobyo. natawa si kyungsoo, kasabay nito ang pag-akbay sa kanya at halik sa noo. 

absentmindedly, sinusuklay ni kyungsoo ang buhok nya. sumasayad ang mga daliri't kuko nito sa anit ni jongin na mas lalong nakapag-paantok sa kanya. "huwag ka matulog, hoy." saway ni kyungsoo. 

hindi tuminag si jongin at nanatiling nakasiksik sa balikat nya. tiyak naman na nakakakita sa kanila dahil una, nakaupo ang instructor nila habang nagdi-discuss. pangalawa, nasa lumang speech lab sila. naka-disenyo ito na parang computer shop na may separation. at ang pangatlo, nasa likurang bahagi sila. kaya naman hindi nangingiming umasta ng ganito si jongin. nakahilig ang ulo sa balikat ni kyungsoo, may pimansang halik sa pisngi. clingy, sabi nga ng mga kaklase nila. 

"get your book. i supposed you read the selection since it's your assignment." 

kumislot si kyungsoo. pinanood ni jongin buklatin ng nobyo ang sariling bag. imbes na libro ang nilabas, isang tupperware andg hawak ni kyungsoo. 

"ano 'yan?"

"graham balls. pampawala ng antok." sabi ni kyungsoo, may maliit na ngiti sa labi. 

"ginaawa mo?" tanong ni jongin. tuluyan na syang lumayo sa nobyo at humikab nang pagkalaki-laki. 

tiningnan sya ni kyungsoo, nakakunot ang noo. "puyat ka ba?" 

tumango si jongin, "napasarap sa mobile legends." 

kyungsoo presses his lips thin. halatang yamot ito sa fact na napuyat si jongin hindi dahil sa school works at lalong hindi dahil sa kanya kundi sa kakalaro ng mobile legends. 

tahimik na binuksan ni kyungsoo ang tupperware na naglalaman ng maraming graham balls. tahimik rin itong kumain nang hindi sya inaalok. 

lumabi si jongin. "galit ka ba?" tanong ni jongin. kinuha nya ang libreng kamay ng nobyo at pinagdaop ang kanilang mga palad. "huy, soo..." halik sa mga daliri, sunod-sunod pero wala. 

buntong-hininga ang ginawa ni jongin. ibinaling nya ang mga mata sa harapan, sa instructor nya kasalukuyang nagpapa-recite. napabuklat tuloy ng libro si jongin nang wala sa oras. 

tahimik nyang sinasabayan magbasa ang instructor, hinihimay ang bawat detalye ng kwentong dini-discuss nila. 

"what do you mean by the line _she was fragrant like a morning when papayas are in bloom_?" syempre walang nagtaas ng kamay. malamang sa malamang walang nagbasa ng kwento o di kaya ay nahihiya lang sumagot. 

walang ano-ano'y kinuha ng instructor ang seat plan at nagtawag ng pangalan radomly. putangina, recitation na naman. 

kasabay ng pagkabog ng dibdib nya ay ang hindi mapigilang hikab. kinurot ni jongin ang pisngi, sinusubukang alisin ang antok sa sistema. 

"oh, kumain ka para hindi ka antukin dyan." alok ni kyungsoo ng graham ball. may mugmog sa labi nito kaya pinunasan ni jongin ang nobyo. normally, hahalikan nya pero shet naman, nasa classroom sila. 

"feed me." bulong ni jongin. umirap lang si kyungsoo, may halong inis pero hindi naman nya matitiis ang boyfriend na hirap nang imulat ang mga mata. 

"burahin ko 'yang ml na 'yan." banta ni kyungsoo habang kumukuha ng malaking graham balls. 

"walang ganuna-- _hngrmph_." hindi na nakapagsalita si jongin dahil pinasakan na sya ng graham balls ng nobyo. 

natawa si kyungsoo at kumuha pa ng isang graham balls. walang nagawa si jongin kung hindi ngumanga kahit may laman na ang bibig. kyungsoo plopped one after another...after another. 

_tatlong graham balls._

tatlong graham balls ang nginunguya ni jongin. 

masarap naman. saktong tamis. saktong tigas. 

pero mas masarap pa sa graham balls ang halik na ginawad ni kyungsoo sa pisngi nya. wala nang pakialam kahit na nasa gitna sila ng klase. 

"sarap ba?" humahagikgik si kyungsoo habang pinapanood si jongin na ngumuya ng tatlong graham balls. 

" _harap. hobang haraf._ (sarap. sobrang sarap.)" sabi ni jongin na may malambot na tingin sa nobyo. nakangiti ito habang nagkukunwaring nakikinig sa discussion. "hai huv yo. (i love you.)" dagdag pa ni jongin. bumaling si kyungsoo sa kanya. may ngiting mapaglaro. 

"ano ulit? hindi ko narinig?" 

" _habi ko hai huv yo._ (sabi ko i love you.)" ulit ni jongin. mas lalo lang lumapad ang ngiti ni kyungsoo habang si jongin ay patuloy sa pag-nguya, hindi magkanda-tuto sa tatlong graham balls na nasa bibig. 

"ano nga ulit? hindi ko maintindihaaaan~" kyungsoo singsonged. gusto humalakhak ni jongin sa trip ng nobyo. binitawan nya ang kamay nito, umakbay at saka dahan-dahang nilunok ang graham balls. 

"ang sabi ko mahal kita." bulong ni jongin. malapit ang labi sa tenga ni kyungsoo. he felt kyungsoo went stiff and then let out a quiet hehehe. 

" _hehehe_? pagkatapos mo 'ko pasakan ng tatlong graham balls _hehehe_ lang sagot mo?" 

"edi i lo--" 

"baka naman nakaka-istorbo kami, jongin kim, kyungsoo do." agad humiwalay si jongin sa katabi at agad tumuwid ng upo. rinig nya ang mahinang ungol ni kyungsoo dala ng kahihiyan. "may i remind you that this is _not_ mini forest. kulang na lang magtukaan kayo...?" sabay-sabay tumawa ang mga kaklase ni jongin. kung namumula sya sa kahihiyan, paano pa si kyungsoo na mahiyain. 

jongin muttered a low curse, "tangina..." pero agad syang sinipa ni kyungsoo para sawayin. 

"kanina pa 'ko dumadaldal dito, halos lumawit na dila ko kaka-discuss tapos makita-kita ko may _naglalampungan_ na sa likod." jongin groaned, flustered because he's guilty. 

"stand up, both of you." dahan-dahan silang tumayo, dama ang mainit na titig ng instructor pati na ng mga kaklase nila. "who's the narrator on _how my brother leon brought a wife_?" the instructor asked suddenly. nagpalipat-lipat ang tingin nito sa kanilang dalawa and then picked kyungsoo to answer her question. 

"baldo." kyungsoo answered immediately, shyness was no longer in his face. he was all confident and did not show any nervousness. 

napataas ang kilay ng instructor sa mabilis na pagsagot ni kyungsoo, mas lalo lang din napahanga si jongin sa kaklase...sa nobyo. 

"jongin kim, where did the story take place?" tanong ng instructor. 

jongin sighed. in relief dahil alam nya ang sagot. "nagrebcan, la union." the intructor acknowledged their answers, writing something on the seat plan she was holding. 

nang matapos ito, tinitigan nya silang dalawa. "next meeting, you won't be sitting at the back. ayoko nang makita kayo na nagsusubuan..." it came out wrong kaya natawa na naman ang buong klase. kung wala lang sila sa ganitong sitwasyon baka humalakhak na rin si jongin. "...ng graham balls ha? in fact, ayoko na kayong makita na magkatabi. i'll talk to you after the class." 

sabay silang naupo, bitbit ang kaunting hiya sa dibdib. walang imik sa pagitan nila, tuwing magdidikit ang mga balikat ay parang napapaso at agad ding maglalayo. 

tumikhim si jongin, apology was on the tip of his. 

"sorry..." 

"masarap ba yung graham balls?" 

sabay silang nag-salita. nanlaki ang mga mata nila pareho at nang makabawi. ngumiti si jongin sa nobyo. 

"masarap..." sabi ni jongin sabay kuha ng isang piraso. he dropped it in his mouth and chew. "nawala antok ko." 

kukuha pa sana si jongin ng isa pero pinalo ni kyungsoo ang kamay nya. "tama na, save na natin 'to for lunch. baka mabusog ka." 

busog na si jongin. 

hindi dahil sa graham balls...

kundi dahil sa matamis na ngiti ni kyungsoo, sa magaan nitong halik kanina, sa dahan-dahang pag-hawak nito sa kamay nya. 

busog na si jongin. 

_busog sa pagmamahal._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ANO BA YAN SORRY AGAD KUNG CORNY HUHU


End file.
